Gdansk Wiki
Gdansk - the city like a phoenix ... out of caution burned and demolished always rises from the ashes City of Gdansk- about Gdansk's past has several characteristic features: a long tradition of being a free city, the multinational mix of Polish and German cultures and close relations with Western Europe as one of the main ports of the Baltic region. The first records of this town date back to 997, when St. Adalbert, the bishop of Prague, visited it as part of his Christian mission in Pomerania. Gdansk, originally ruled by the dukes of Pomerania, was soon settled by Germans. From the 14th the town was occupied by the Teutonic Knights, who turned it into a major trade center, renamed Danzig. The city was close to the former late medieval boundary between West Slavic and Germanic seized lands and it has a complex political history with periods of Polish rule, periods of German rule, and extensive self-rule, with two spells as a free city. Between the World Wars, the Free City of Danzig was in a customs union with Poland and was located between German East Prussia and the "Polish corridor" to the sea where the harbor of Gdynia grew up. Gdańsk has been part of modern Poland since 1945. Gdansk is situated at the mouth of the Motlawa River, connected to the Leniwka, a branch in the delta of the nearby Vistula River, whose waterway system supplies 60% of the area of Poland and connects Gdańsk to the national capital in Warsaw. This gives the city a unique advantage as the center of Poland's sea trade. Together with the nearby port of Gdynia, Gdańsk is also an important industrial center. Historically an important seaport and shipbuilding center, Gdańsk was a member of the Hanseatic League. The city was the birthplace of the Solidarity movement which under the leadership of Lech Walesa, played a major role in bringing an end to Communist rule across Central Europe. Why I love this City “Yet once you've come to be part of this particular patch, you'll never love another. Like loving a woman with a broken nose, you may well find lovelier lovelies. But never a lovely so real.” ― Nelson Algren'' 1. Baltic Sea An enthralling sandy stretch of beach where all the summertime activities taking place. While the Baltic doesn't provide the warmest and most welcoming water, if you’re determined to swim, the water is of a comfortable temperature in late June and early July, but many people are content to simply stroll the beach and hunt for the amber that sometimes washes up in the small, rippling waves. Since the beach is a few kilometers long, you can walk and walk and never worry about running out of the scenic horizon. The sand is very soft and clean, so kick off those sandals and dig your toes in! At night, especially on the weekends, the beach becomes the perfect place to hang out. It's illegal to drink on the beach, but you'd never know it, as clusters of eager partygoers sit and chat under the starlight, drinking wine and beer. Interestingly, the beaches stay clean, as there is always a poorer citizen collecting everyone's cans and bottles. 2. History and legends Battle of Oliwa 387 years ago (1627) in Gdansk took place naval battle (called the Battle of Oliwa), during which the Swedish squadron patrolling the Gulf of Gdansk clashed with the more numerous, but comparably armed and much less experienced Polish fleet. Legend of the lions of the Gdansk City Hall Gdansk’s city hall is decorated with crest carved in stone. Lions that are part of the crest does not look at each other as always but their sight is placed it the direction of Dluga street. At dusk, lions seem to come alive. They raise up their heads and shake their manes. Surprised passers-by, ask who forged so strange statues. The clock in the Basilica of St. Mary St. Mary's Church is a silent witness to one of the most tragic love stories of Gdansk, where the main characters are beautiful, yet a rebellious daughter of the mayor and Hans, watchmaker famous for his excellence and talent. Their life path was marked by the former Gdansk customs and division of society. The Heveliuse's parrot John Hewelke, a prominent Polish astronomer, known today as Hevelius, also famous for his love of beer - was engaged in brewing. His faithful companion was a parrot, which, thanks to the ability to imitate human speech, not once came out of every difficult spot. Legend about Orunia Orunia after joining in 1933 became a district of Gdansk. According to the current nomenclature, Orunia is situated in the district of Orunia-St. Wojciech-Lipka. Many years ago Orunia, still known as Oak Mountain was settled by five incredibly strong and tall brothers and their beautiful sister named Orana. Legend about Zabi Kruk (Frog Crow) The love story of Wojtek and Rose is one of the most romantic stories of Gdansk. Their feeling, however, could not fully blossom - Wojtek was raftsman, Rose was the daughter of a wealthy merchant. Where to go Factotum Cafe/Bar ''“That's the problem with drinking, I thought, as I poured myself a drink. If something bad happens you drink in an attempt to forget; if something good happens you drink in order to celebrate; and if nothing happens you drink to make something happen.” '' ― Charles Bukowski Nice Place to relax and enjoy a coffee, drink or a cup of tea This café/pub is very well-situated; it's right on the Old Town close to the main square. The place is rather small, it's nicely decorated with Charles Bukowski's theme and has a good vibe. The Gdańsk Shakespeare Theatre is the only Shakespearian theatre in Poland and one of the biggest in Europe. The theatre building was designed by the architect Professor Renato Rizzi from the Academy of Fine Arts in Venice. The Gdańsk Shakespeare Theatre is equipped with innovative and unique solutions in the field of stage technology – an opening roof, a stage which can be hidden under the ground and a “mobile” auditorium, all of which means that one stage will in fact house three: a classical Italian box set, an Elizabethan stage, and a central “theatre-in-the-round”. The construction itself is a connection of the seventeenth-century swordsmanship school functioning for over 200 years and the twenty-first-century architecture. In the past, it was a multifunctional building intended for swords fighting exercises and meetings, performances and demonstrations, animal fights and theatrical performances. The theatre is placed in the heart of the old town . Solidarity Museum The museum is placed next to the legendary gate that leads into the Gdansk Shipyard. The building itself was designed to resamble a rusty hull of the ship. Museum's official mission: "To commemorate, maintain and popularise the heritage and message '' ''of the Solidarity movement and the anti-communist democratic opposition in Poland and throughout the world. To inspire new cultural, civic, trade union, local government, national and European initiatives with a universal dimension. To share the achievements of the peaceful struggle for freedom, justice, democracy and human rights with those who are deprived of them To actively take part in the building of the European identity and new international order". Bunkier- club Bunkier was initially raid shelter for military personnel type- L1100 (1941) transformed into a 5-store of culture and entertainment, 2 bars, 2 concert and party rooms, a gallery with an option to buy the exhibited works and the pub where philosophical disputes are being accompanied by great music. The combination of historical, unchanged from the outside structure of the building, and the internal transformation surprises everyone. Eclectic interior preserved the original architectural substance combined with modern design - a new space for culture and recovered tourist attraction for the city. bunkier-klubogaleria.jpg nr10_bunkier5.jpg 942398_616008875098306_1051834177_n.jpg Bunkier-MILITARY-ROOM-Klubogaleria-Gdańsk-MILITARY-ROOM.jpg Degustatornia Brew Pub offers over 160 beers from more than a dozen of which are available from the pourer. You can find here well-known brands both Polish and Europe and World. Mainly, however, they adhere to a small, local breweries, that brew beer according to old traditional procedures. 35558_131409880216910_1373834_n.jpg 35558_131409863550245_6956942_n.jpg 942659_597367850287775_764111503_n.jpg Category:Browse Category:Legends Category:Places to go